


My Kitty Cat

by HarryPotterfanlove (Miraculous_HarryPotter_FanLove), Miraculous_HarryPotter_FanLove



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: . Adrien death, Adrien - Freeform, Cat Noir - Freeform, F/M, Ladybug - Freeform, Marinette - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Romance, adrienette - Freeform, miraculous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_HarryPotter_FanLove/pseuds/HarryPotterfanlove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_HarryPotter_FanLove/pseuds/Miraculous_HarryPotter_FanLove
Summary: Cornered, Ladybug is cornered by Miraculer, seconds away from being Cataclysmed. Powerless, Cat Noir jumps in front of her and sacrifices himself. Since he was Cataclysmed, Ladybug still doesn't know who her Cat Noir was. And she won't rest until she figures out who her hero was.





	1. His Death

My Kitty Cat

Note: This is not the only chapter! There will be between 8 to 10 chapters. Don’t worry, I won’t leave you crying. Please follow to hear the rest!

Chapter 1: His death

Ladybug stood directly in front of Miraculer, or Sabrina. On the other side of her, the Atlantic Ocean. She was cornered. “I could take your earrings off now, but it would be so much easier to just Cataclysm you and pick them up. Cata-``''No!” Cat Noir jumped in front of her.

She watched as her precious Cat Noir turned to stone. When the rock transformation reached his hands, the ring was not destroyed. It slid off his smooth rock fingers and plopped into the sea. Sabrina realized her mistake and made a grab for her earrings, wanting to bring at least one Miraculous for Hawk Moth. 

Ladybug dodged and purified, but she was just going through the motions. There was no one to congratulate her and no Cat Noir to distract her with horrible pick-up lines. To add to the disappointment, since Cat Noir was Cataclysmed, she still didn’t know who just gave his life to save her. She knew one thing for sure. Cat Noir was her soulmate. And now he was gone.


	2. Her Mission

Chapter 2: Her Mission 

Ladybug ran home crying. “Tikki, spots off,” she said, still sobbing. Tikki appeared mere feet away from her. “Marinette, what happened? You know I don’t remember what happens when you are Ladybug! Just tell me. You couldn’t have messed up that bad. You’re the best Ladybug I’ve ever met!” Silence. Marinette didn’t want to tell her. If she told her, it would be final. He would be gone. 

She wouldn’t tell Tikki the truth yet. It would break her heart to hear that Ladybug, her favorite pupil had let someone die for her It was true. It should have been her. Cat Noir had always been her shield. Her Kitty had always protected her. The only thing he couldn’t protect her from was the grief of losing him. Whoever he was. Wait. He had a life outside of being a superhero. His parents, his friends, his family were going to worry about him! She had to figure out who he was…


	3. His Name

Chapter 3: His name

Marinette headed off to school the next day. She still hadn’t talked to Tikki about what was bothering her. It wasn’t the right time. She walked onto the schoolyard and headed towards a whispering Alya and Nino. “What’s up?” she said. The statement made them jump. “Adrien is missing!” Alya exclaimed, her voice full of worry. This should’ve worried Marinette but she was too busy pondering. She burst into tears. “Marinette! What’s wrong? He’ll come back! Hey! We still have school!” But he wouldn’t come back. He was gone. He was her kitty cat and he was gone.


	4. Her Grief (+ Tikki’s Grief)

Chapter 4: Her grief (+Tikki’s grief)

Marinette burst through the door, ignoring the curious calls from her parents asking why she didn’t go to school. She didn’t want to ever talk to anyone again. Everyone would die one day. Unexpectedly or naturally, they would die. So she would never get close to anyone.

“Why aren’t you going to school?” Tikki asked. “Cat is gone. He died yesterday.” Marinette spat out. “What? Where’s his Miraculous? Was it destroyed? Where is his Miraculous?” Tikki yelled at her. “Tikki! I just told you Cat Noir died and you’re worrying about Hawk Moth finding his Miraculous? Cat was my soulmate! Plus, he was Adrien!” she yelled, her grief and tears replaced with anger. “I know.” Tikki replied quietly. 

“You knew Adrien was Cat? Why didn’t you tell me?!” Marinette said. “You told me you didn’t want to know so-“ “I don’t care what I told you! You should have told me! We have been in love for over a year and we didn’t even know! Now it’s too late. He’s gone forever. But clearly you know nothing about love. You don’t have a heart. You don’t even care about Adrien’s death! You just care about your stupid cat Miraculous!” Marinette burst out. 

There was a moment of silence. “You’re not the only one who lost a loved one. For your information, I wasn’t asking about the cat Miraculous for Hawk Moth. If you’ve forgotten, Plagg was in that Miraculous. But you don’t care, obviously. You think that it’s so horrible that you were in love with Adrien for over a year, but unable to date him? Us Kwamis have feelings too! I’ve loved Plagg for thousands of years! We have never been able to date because of our duties to Ladybug and Cat Noir. And now he’s gone. We haven’t interacted in 4,000 years. Nobody will ever mourn him because no one except Adrien and the Kwamis knew about him. I didn’t even get to say goodbye.”

Her statement sat there. Marinette felt awful. She forgot that with that tiny ring, a person was lost. Just dropped into the sea. And she didn’t even try to stop it. She didn’t want to say anything more. She would leave. To the Agreste mansion.


	5. His Goodbyes

Chapter 5: His goodbyes

Marinette (as Ladybug) didn’t take long to get to the Agreste mansion. One time, after a close call, she had insisted that they record or write goodbyes to the people they cared about in the case of their sudden death. Cat Noir gave her two keys. One, he explained to his house, and the other to a box inside his closet. He said that Plagg would show her the way. Though she didn’t have Plagg as her tour guide, Marinette knew the way to his house by heart. She easily unlocked the door and ran to his room, eluding Natalie, his bodyguard, and Mr. Agreste. Inside his room, she found many photos of her (as Marinette and Ladybug). She found the box entitled 

** _for Milady, _ ** and used the smaller key to unlock it. Inside, she found a DVD titled  ** _the truth_ ** , a list of people, and two envelopes. Upon inspection, she saw one was written to Ladybug and one to Mr. Agreste. 

She opened the list of people

_ Dear Ladybug, _

_ These are the people who are close to me as a civilian. If you are reading this, I have passed away and my friends are worried. Please gather these people to listen to my truth. _

_ Nino, my best and first friend. _

_ Alya, his girlfriend and my close friend, your number one fan who should be the one to share the news on the Ladyblog. _

_ Marinette, the sweetest girl I ever met. She is probably the one who will take this the hardest  _

<strike> _ My father, Mr. Agreste, he deserves to know the truth  _ </strike>

Marinette stared at the crossed-out name, then reached for the letter. It was dated 8/1/19, the day before he died. Subconsciously, she found herself opening the letter. Inside was this.

_ Dear Dad,  _

_ I know we have never been that close but just know that on August 1st I figured out your secret. I trust that by the time you read this I have already told Ladybug. I completely and entirely understand why you became Hawk Moth. It was for Mom, wasn’t it? She was Mayura. What happened to the Peacock Miraculous? It’s silly to ask since you can’t answer me. I prefer not to disclose exactly how I discovered your secret, but remember that you were supposed to come to my room this afternoon for my Bach Concerto Recital. It was on the schedule Natalie gave me. I wish we could’ve had more time together.  _

_ Goodbye, _

_ Your son, _

_ Adrien _

Marinette stared at the letter, mouth agape. She distinctly remembered a message from Cat dated 8/1, but with all the action with Miraculer, she never had time to listen to it.

“Tikki. Spots on.” she said. She tapped on the message.

“Ladybug, I just figured out who Hawk Moth is. Meet me at our spot ASAP.”

Hearing his voice was bittersweet, but she needed more. She sat in Adrien’s closet for a long time, listening to messages, just to hear his voice.

After a while, she looked at the letter for Ladybug. She opened it.

_ Dear my Ladybug, Princess, and Love of My Life, _

_ I’m so very sorry that I left you on your own. Know that I love you with all of my heart and my intentions were never to hurt you. I will always be your shield. I wouldn’t be able to live without you in my life so whatever I did know that it was my choice and not your fault at all. Even now, with no context at all of how I died, I know I made the right choice. We knew what being Paris’s protectors meant. It meant giving up our life to serve and protect everyone else. There is no other way I would want to go. _

_ Your Kitty Cat, _

_ Adrien _

She put down her letter and put back the one for Mr. Agreste. She swung out the window.

She went into a window on the western side of the mansion. Mr. Agreste was waiting for her. “He’s gone,” Mr. Agreste said when she came in. It wasn’t really a question but a statement. “Yes,” she stated, determined not to explode in tears. She handed him the letter. She saw him scan the short paragraph, his eyes wide. 

After a minute, he looked up at her. “The letter was opened. So you know too.” He removed his tie and took off what looked like a small purple pin. When removed it expanded into a butterfly. His Miraculous. When Marinette looked at him curiously he simply said, “ I’m retiring. And Nooroo deserves a good owner.” He smiled at her and walked away.

_ I guess I won,  _ she thought. She wasn’t happy. But a plan was forming in her mind.

Note: I forgot about the DVD! Next chapter, I promise!


	6. Her Resignation

Chapter 6: Her resignation

“And you’re sure about this? Many Ladybugs have made bad decisions in grief. Once you resign, another Ladybug will be chosen immediately and you will never get your position back!”

“I’m sure. I’ll miss you Tikki, but you can visit me whenever you’d like. But first, let’s find Plagg!” They set off.

“He has to be somewhere around here.” Marinette waded through the water. “Any chance Miraculous float?” Tikki looks at her forlornly. “It’s ok. We’ll find him.” 

But, after an hour of searching, even after becoming Aqualadybug, they still didn’t find the ring. 

“I need to show Alya and Nino the video! Sorry Tikki, we’ll look for Plagg later.” Marinette said. She transformed again to go find Alya and Nino.

She went to Alya’s house and found Alya and Nino filling out a Missing Persons report. She knocked on the window.

“Ladybug! What’s going on!” Alya said. “This will explain everything.” Ladybug popped in the DVD and Cat Noir’s face appeared on the screen. 

“Hello guys. You are probably very confused right now and you have every reason to be. The truth is, I am Cat Noir. I have been for a while. I don’t know what you believe right now, but if you are watching this, I have died. I’m sorry that I left you like this, not knowing my other half. But you do now.”

Nino, you are my best friend and I am so lucky to know you. You’ve helped me in many situations with my dad and covered for me even when you didn’t know what I was doing. Now you do.” 

Alya, we were the new kids together. You didn’t talk to me much but I admire your bravery. I would’ve thought you were Ladybug if you hadn’t been so obsessed with figuring out her identity. When you started dating Nino, I got to hang out with you and you are a really cool girl. Ladybug is really good at keeping secrets but if you decided to interrogate me about my identity, I would have cracked. Thank you for keeping Nino company now that I’m gone.” 

“Marinette-“ Alya paused the video. “Ladybug, why isn’t Marinette here?” “Actually she is.” Ladybug transformed back. “Continue.” Alya was too devastated to be shocked and unpaused the confession.

“Marinette, you are the most compassionate girl I know. It’s just amazing how you can be so pleasant to everyone even when I know they are getting on your nerves. Maybe if I wasn’t so hung up on Ladybug we could have been together. But it is too late now.” Adrien sniffled, devastated by the thought of his own death. “Well, all I can say is lean on each other and I’m sincerely sorry for leaving you. Goodbye.” 

The video clicked off and everyone burst into tears. Alya walked over to Marinette and hugged her. “I’m sorry girl. I had no idea. Hate to break it to you, but Paris still needs a protector.”

“I know. It just won’t be me. I’m retired. Hawk Moth retired too. He was Mr. Agreste. There is one last thing I have to do.” 

She stood up. “Alya Cesaire, I give you the Fox Miraculous, which grants the power of illusion. You will use it for the greater good. After completing your mission, you will keep the Miraculous. Do you accept this responsibility?” 

“Yes. I do. Also, girl you are really good at important Miraculous granting speeches.”

“I know, right? I’ve been practicing!”

“Well it has paid off!”

Nino cleared his throat.

“Oh, right! Nino Lahiffe, I give you the Turtle Miraculous, which grant the power of shelter. You will use it for the greater good. After you complete your mission, you will keep your Miraculous. Do you accept this responsibility?”

“You bet I do, dudette!”

“Good. I have one last thing to do.”

She took off.

After searching until sundown, Marinette’s fingers brushed a small metal ring.

“Tikki, I got it!”


	7. His Miraculous

Chapter 7: His Miraculous 

Marinette’s fingers circled the ring once more. Plagg and Tikki were still talking so she thought it best to not bother them. She slid the ring off her index finger and onto her ring finger. After all, that was how it should be. Adrien was her soulmate. She would never find anyone else.

She sat there, listening to the sweet conversation between Plagg and Tikki. She was happy for them. She just didn’t know what to do with herself

Alya and her would still be friends, but something was different. Marinette didn’t have a purpose anymore and Alya did. 

She was roaming around Paris with her boyfriend, the way her and Adrien should have been. She was happy that someone could have that same experience even after her devastation.

But while she was happy for them, a different emotion blossomed inside her. Envy. Of who? Everyone. She was envious of all the people whom Alya had told that Adrien had run away. Envious that they still had that hope that he would come back.

She was envious of the citizens of Paris whom, though were saddened by Cat Noir’s death, were too jubilant over the resignation of Hawk Moth to be devastated. She wished she could do that. If only they knew that Hawk Moth had killed his own son. Unknowingly of course, but she felt the need to take her anger out on him.

She was envious of Sabrina, who had witnessed the whole event but whose memory had been wiped of it. 

She wished she could wipe Cat Noir away. Since no one knew that Adrien, the handsome teen model was dead, they hadn’t taken down the advertisements of his perfume. She saw it everywhere she looked, 

Radiant, Carefree, Dreamy. The look on his face in the advertisement was too much to bear. She wished she could be carefree.

She was envious of Tikki and Plagg, who seemed unfazed by the experience. They must have grown numb to it. Witnessed too many deaths to grieve. She wished she could be like them.

Most of all, she was envious of Alya. Alya, with her boyfriend by her side. Saving Paris, without their life at stake. If only her and Adrien could do the little things. Be heroes without the fear that someone would be akumatized that second.

But he was gone. She had to accept that.

She had the solution to her problems. She just needed permission...


	8. Her Solution

Chapter 8: Her Solution 

Marinette made her way to Master Fu’s house. 

“Marinette, what are you doing? Where are you going? What’s wrong? What’s going on?”

“Tikki, I swear if you say another word, I’m taking the Miraculous off.”

“Fine.”

Marinette finally arrived at Master Fu’s.

“Hello Marinette. I am sincerely sorry for your loss.”

“That’s what everyone says. I bet you are sorry. But are you actually sad? Cause it seems like nobody really is.”

“Marinette-“

“I just want him back. Just like Hawk Moth wanted his wife back.”

“Marinette-“

“It does no harm. He will be back and everyone will be happy. And Hawk Moth is retired! We can all save Paris together as one big group of friends, with no secrets! It would be amazing and-“

“MARINETTE! I’m sorry. I can’t let you do that. When you bring someone back to life you kill another. There’s just no way.”

“I thought you’d understand. But you’re just like the rest of them.”

She walked away.

The entire walk home, Tikki was trying to comfort her. Marinette ended up taking off the earrings in frustration. She felt alone. Nobody really understood. No one really cared. She was alone.

When she went home she started unpinning all of her photos of Adrien. It was all too much. He was everywhere.

After a few hours, Marinette put her earrings back on. She had made her decision.


End file.
